1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric dust collector including a plurality of films for generating an electric field to collect electrified dust particles and a structure for maintaining the gaps between the films and an air conditioner including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air conditioner is classified as a cooler or a heater for controlling the temperature of air, an air freshener for removing foreign matter from air to maintain cleanliness of the air, a humidifier for supplying moisture to air, or a dehumidifier for removing moisture from air.
An electric dust collector is a stand-alone device or a device mounted in an air conditioner for electrifying and collecting dust particles in the air.
The electric dust collector mainly includes an electrification unit for generating an electric field and a dust collection unit for collecting dust particles electrified by the electrification unit. While air passes through the dust collection unit after passing through the electrification unit, dust in the air is collected by the dust collection unit.
The electrification unit includes discharge electrodes and opposite electrodes arranged parallel to the discharge electrodes. Dust is electrified as the result of corona discharge between the discharge electrodes and the opposite electrodes.